


Loose Cannon

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell him that Marisa was eloping with that kid a few houses down; he’d have the same reaction, definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Cannon

Her dad would understand. He had always known his daughter was a loose cannon, surely he wouldn’t put it past her to suddenly exclaim “Hey, dad! Guess what! I’m learning magic! But you know, to do that, I kinda sorta needa  _you know_ , not, uh, live with you, yeah! That’s okay, right?” and bolt right out the door or something equally ridiculous.

Not that Marisa would actually do that. She wasn’t that inconsiderate. Why would anyone even insinuate the possibility that she is?  _Goodness._

The more she thought about it, the more she thinks that even her father would get a heart attack if his daughter said she was moving out. At the tender age of fourteen even! Tell him that Marisa was eloping with that kid a few houses down; he’d have the same reaction, definitely. He’ll scream a little, pace around the house a few times, and then charge with a full-blown rant with the occasional side of  _why gods, why_. Trademark Mr. Kirisame.

That’s why, to save his blood vessels from popping, Marisa decided to just take off without telling him.

Okay, so probably that wasn’t any better, but at least he didn’t have anyone to direct his anger at. He’ll cool off faster that way. Maybe.

In honesty, though. Marisa wasn’t all that worried about her dad disapproving of her ambitions or anything. Mr. Kirisame was a worrywart and nothing she’d do could change that. If anything, she was scared that losing her would feel like a second blow to him. He lost his wife once; he didn’t need to lose his daughter in the same lifetime.

What Marisa didn’t know, though, was that the Mr. Kirisame was prepared. He knew Marisa was going to leave, no matter how much she tried to hide it. As heartbroken he may be, he realised that containing his daughter wouldn’t do much. She wouldn’t be happy, both his late wife and Marisa herself.

If magic gave Marisa happiness, then who was he to keep it from her?

When Marisa finished gathering her things that night, she was surprised to find a note placed in her shoe. Gingerly, she took in her hands, chest quenching with every word she read. By the end of it, she couldn’t stop the wide grin that made way to her face.

_“Don’t you dare come home until you’re the greatest magician in the world. I don’t want to worry about me, either. I’m happiest when you’re happy. Good luck.”_


End file.
